


Love is Static

by RainbowSheltie



Series: Vanilla Swirl [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Break Up, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSheltie/pseuds/RainbowSheltie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each new Era heralds a new beginning. Love is static. To survive is to change.</p><p>Adam is all about change; he lives by moving forward because it has always been about survival. A new album brings about a new change and Adam has no regrets. </p><p>Tommy represents love. Still, stagnant and unchanging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Static

**Author's Note:**

> **BETA** : TheSupernova

"This will be the last time, Tommy," Adam said, sliding out of the bed. It was almost three am, and the moon seemed to hold a mischievous glint among the darkness of the night. It was an omen, for sure.

"You said-" Tommy bit into his tongue when Adam backhanded him. His face was red and hot. He was crying. "You always said...."

"Change, baby." Adam smirked; it sent shivers down Tommy's spine. "The world moves and changes. It goes on without us. We either keep up or get left behind."

"Adam, please-" Tommy's hand was slapped away when he reached for Adam once more.

Adam picked his pants off the floor, looking for his clothes. "Forever lasts as long as change is static. Change is never static. It's time to move on."

Tommy didn't want to; he loved Adam, thoroughly, and they didn't need to be in the same band to have a relationship.

"When you walk away, Tommy, don't look back." Adam said with a finality. "This new era doesn't include you. I leave my band behind every era. You just never saw it, because you switched positions in my band. Bass. Guitar."

Tommy shook his head again. "I love you, Adam. Please..."

"Love is static." Adam said, shutting the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Inspiration** : I may or may not be upset at Adam for replacing Tommy in his band with someone else. I also may or may not have listened to Going Under by Evanescence while writing this. It fits my mood perfectly.
> 
> I also wrote it five minutes before class.


End file.
